


Home

by Krzeslicko



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzeslicko/pseuds/Krzeslicko
Summary: After the battle, Queeni feels very much not like herself. She seeks someone she doesn't believe exists anymore.
Shortie and my first fic. Little writing exercise.
***
SPOILERS so be warned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who decided to read this - sorry. 
> 
> First of all English isn't my mother tongue and I have never wrote anything for public.
> 
> Also, my writing skills aren't... decent, just to warn you.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and have a nice day.

When he stepped out of station, her heart has broken into pieces. Queenie followed her unique man as he looked into the sky.

_Farewell, love_ she heard his last though. Last emotion directed to her. Queenie took out her wand and came a little bit closer to her No-Maj. She kissed him gently, eyes closed.

Afterwards they told her he wouldn’t remember a thing. She KNEW he wouldn’t be able to recall her face.

But she had hope. She dared to believe.

The next day Queenie followed Newt as he went out of her sister’s apartament holding a suitcase similar to his own. She had a gut feeling he would lead her to Jacob.

She was right. She saw Jacob receiving package, followed him to the bank and his flat that day.

And next day.

And the following.

And every other day she could spare a minute.

Queeni knew, of course she knew, that Jacob wasn’t destined to be hers. He would find some pretty Mrs Kowalski, bring up little kids and all in all live a happy life.

He would, she was certain that after being oblivated finding new mate won’t take him long.

So she observed. Stalked. And made certain no one would hurt her Jacob.

But even after Newt left to England and her sister became an auror again, no woman seemed particularly interested in Jacob. Queeni foud that peculiar. How come those No-Maj women didn’t seem to notice a hidden jem Kowalski was? So straight forward, friendly and full of suprises… Oh, she adored him with every inch of her magical body.

After some time, Queeni began to visit his shop. Sometimes she would buy a sweet bun in a shape of some magical creature or tasty bread. But he never seemed to notice her.

And then one day after everyone magically evaporated (her sister sweared afterwords that wasn’t her fault and Queeni didn’t see why she shouldn’t believe her), Jacob looked at Queeni…

He seemed puzzled at first. Like he struggled to remember something.

Queeni’s heart was full of hope and she smiled at Jacob, thinking that maybe, just MAYBE he hadn’t forgot her.

Her mind was racing. What if he won’t remember? If he’s somehow different now? If money changed him? Will he still be her Jacob?

But he smiled back at her and she knew everything will be alright. After all…

_Welcome back, Queeni._

…she was home now.


End file.
